Tale of Blue Birds
by noovin
Summary: Both are of same blood. His duty was to Uchiha clan, protect them at all cost. She found a new purpose after her banishment. A death is in order.
1. Prologue

The Tsuchigumo village has long stood in the densest part of fire country, with trees taller than its walls. One might say it's a disadvantage feat.

With its residence increasing in numbers, the village founder- Tsuchigumo clans ninja population also placed higher in ranks by decades.

Developing special explosion techniques like none other. Their greatest glory came in a young man called Gyōja. Proficient enough to develop a device to demolish an entire village. That had earned him a leader's position without dissent.

Though it had earned them fame and respect nationwide, the device influenced many villagers and clans alike to act against them despite its nature.

And so, the Tsuchigumo village were targeted because of it.

… hence, the downfall of Tsuchigumo's glory began.

Gyōja were saddened by the fear in his people's heart, he made a peace treaty with one of the greatest village on earth, Hiruzen Sarutobi- third leader of Konoha.

Konoha's third hokage, seeing it's terror and loss of many innocents, declared the device as a forbidden jutsu.

Wanting to restore the clans glory with honorable teachings, Gyōja agreed for the forbidden jutsu to be held by Konoha in exchange for their protections.

Though before the forbidden device reached Konoha… it disappeared.

Decades turned into centuries, those proceeded in the shadows knew of its truth and learned to search elsewhere.

Gazing up at the blue moon from the windows, Itachi Uchiha's fist tightened in displeasure as another grunt reached his skilled ears from closed door to the chamber behind him.

A new lead has presented itself close to land of water of an intense chakra coming out of a cave.

Itachi could not resist the wrinkle forming between his brows. The Tsuchigumo leader wanted the device and yet, had smiled warily as he ordered for him to wait until the night was over with the kunoichi.

As the silent hall turned from the silver blue light to orange of the sun. Itachi Uchiha were not surprised to hear distant door opening as the servants scurried to start the day.

Several hours later the people will roam the street, this main building will be rushed of errands. Still, it could not be compared to Konoha, were people started the day by the first sun ray hitting the horizon, shinobi's already sent out on missions

The muscles on his face loosened and Itachi closed his eyes wistfully. Perhaps it was true to the saying … even after four hundred thirty seven years, Itachi Uchiha still misses home.

As the entire building was waking up and only few dared to disturb this hall, the doors to the chamber finally opened and Tsuchigumo clan leader walked out.

Laughing, he said, "Thought you'd be long gone, Itachi."

The Uchiha turned around to look at a yellow wavy haired man with blue eyes.

"It would be in your favour to search the device on your own." With a sly smile, He regarded the Uchiha. "We might not hand it to you willingly. " licking the corner of his lips, the man continued. "... or do you disagree?"

Uchiha Itachi did not deem it worthy to answer.

"...again, why are you here?"

"I seek the device to-"

"-to set yourself free from clutches of Konoha." The man waved it off. "Sometimes I believe you have another reason."

Itachi smirked inwardly. He had given same answer to the leaders before him, but none suspected anything else.

Since the Uchiha stayed silent, the clan leader finally walked away. "Bring her back in one piece." He laughed at the irony.

Several heart beats later, the door clicked open again. The kunoichi walked out with her big icy blue eyes.

He watched as she immediately averted her gaze in shame, followed by her nervously rubbing the heel of her hands together. The Uchiha wondered if it was sensible of him to have stood watch all night and heard agreements of physical touchings.

Itachi broke through the tension. "Naori, there is a mission."

A brief hesitation flashed in her eyes before it was replaced with a firm decision. "Ryūga- sama wants us to start now."

"Aa."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed reading this as I did writing it.

Don't forget to review your expectations.


	2. 1 - Promise

Life of a new in training medic, kunoichi, was not rushed by stitching wounds, saving lives, or constantly washing blood off of her hands.

Before all that, she had yet to know the medical books by heart, followed by running errands as well as understanding the tools used in different needs.

She proceeded past a large training field occupied by some fellow ninjas, and past a few houses, barracks, and other buildings, till she came to the step of the Uchiha archive, all the while her eyes were hard squinted from the bright sun.

One of the wooden double doors opened and out came a friend she recognised all too well with that black curly mane of hers equal to a lambswool or perhaps, quoting a _bird could nest in there_.

"Misae-san…"

"Thought it odd you weren't seen at the training field…" Another step on the stairs to make her look slightly taller than the other girl, Misae stopped and turned to look down. "This is where you've been, Runai."

The girl scratched the back of her head with a soft laugh. "Something needed proven right."

A dark figure stopped out of the corner of her eyes, and she did a double take to her side.

_Madara! _

Spiky hair stood at ends made him as wild as his black eyes when he was sparring, in contrast to his thin frame, the standard clothing of Uchiha attire were neither loose nor tight on him.

Misae reminded herself to breathe and turned her gaze back at Runai… "What?"

"I asked why you were in such a hurry."

_Oh! _"Nore-san asked me to bring the book of pregnancy and medic tools so we'd have a look inside together."

"Strange, our mentor never asked to do that with me."

_That's cause you do no wrong. _

"Not fair." Runai mumbled, then turned to Madara. "Your mother is favourrising."

He gave a snort. "I'd be thrilled."

Misae forced back a nervous smile.

"Don't be cruel." Her chin lifted. "Nothing good comes out of anger because I forced you to come here with me."

"Precisely because this was a waste of information search."

"We did learn that if chakra used wrong, it could turn against you in the long run."

"One in a million chance that could happen."

"Nine percent of world's ninja population experience such irrevocable damage, id say it should be recognised fault of dna-"

"There will be no use of such information."

"It could be." Runai retorted.

"We could be training right now instead."

As the two kept on arguing about the importance of analysing information and not only relying on facts while Madara insisted on every training opportunity having its value, Misae stayed silent and let her eyes drift over Madara again.

She could not understand why he just didn't tell Runai to _shut up_ and walk away from her.

His eyes met hers.

The voice of Runai drifted to silent and only thing mattered in this moment was his unwavering gaze.

In that instant, her mind imagined what it'd be like if his family favoured her and her brothers favoured him. They'd be talking, planning for their future together, _happily ever after_, Misae quickly crushed that dream under her foot since it was unlikely to happen.

"Hfm, you've just annoyed Misae-san!"

_Did she sigh loud?_

"We will be going Misae-san… before Madara-san throws a tantrum."

Madara groaned, "You ruined this day for me."

"See you around."

Misae bowed slightly, a sign of respect to the girl of high rank through her father being second in command, and Madara deserves such treatment as a warrior for the clan. She noticed he did glimpse back several times as he followed Runai down the stairs.

_Oh, right _she needed to hurry. When she walked inside, it was not the books in question she went for, Misae advanced to another shelf in a corner at the back of the wall, she opened to the middle of a blue book.

A small black feather, worn from overused in between pages, picking it up, her heart fluttered in excitement.

Quickly gathering the books she came for, Misae braced herself for the bright daylight and took same path that she came from.

Back to the training field 1B; Uchihas, both of lower ranks and higher ranks had gathered to form a semicircle around... _Madara and Runai _fight against another team of two of high ranked, Tsuyoshi and Keigo.

It never stopped to amaze her how quickly they found someone to spare with and well versed in working together to have others stare in awe.

Misae bit her lower lip, taking notice at the girls staring at the boys.

_Oh right, _she was delaying again, and hurriedly walked away as sound of kunai clashing became distant.

…

Back at _Medicine Healing Facility_, Misae sought straight to the simple room Nore was occupying at the moment.

Bowing respectfully, the woman didn't greet her back and since she was looking through some documents, Misae decided to sit silently on an empty chair and wait.

Her mind drifted back to the black feather hidden in her sleeve, since her three elder brothers were out on a war between two daimyos and her little brother would be sleeping early, she won't have a hard time sneaking out tonight.

Sound of flipping papers brought her attention to Nore placing the stack of papers down.

Misae smiled friendly.

Nores brows furrowed slightly.

Misae could not describe how nervous, _not in a good way_, this woman always made her.

"Let's get on with it." She held up a hand.

Misae quickly, albeit clumsily, gave her the books.

"What happened last time was really disappointing."

Two weeks ago, though inexperienced, and no one else available for the task, Misae was asked to aid her in tools when she performed a caesarean delivery on an Uchiha woman.

Out of fear to do no wrong, Misae had dropped a tool and had proceeded to pick it up and gave it to her mentor to use, in return she had spat out some unpleasant words.

"Tools are supposed to be clean , for filthy tools possesses a threat to patients during surgery."

The woman had already went through half the book of explaining tools.

"I know that, Nore- san."

"You didn't last time." She bit back.

Mentally slapping herself, Misae continued softly, "Sorry, I did a mistake then."

"Unforgivable… I'm beginning to think you don't want this."

Her eyes widened and practically blurted. "I do." She repeating it softly. "... I do, more than anything."

Another hour of lecture, Misae was finally permitted to go… before she opened the door, her mentor spoke.

"Misae… if you fail again, don't bother coming back."

Her eyes widened. Surely… they were both of the same rank… surely she understood this was the only way for her since she was not skilled with ninjutsu.

Misae bowed again. " I won't disappoint you."

Outside, Uchihas lingered here and there and summer sun shone brightly in exposing every corner, and as her eyes stung painfully, Misae kept her head down as she walked home.

Ninjutsu was definitely not an option to consider, here among the Uchihas, female ninjas were not favoured, especially those from lower ranks.

Nore was an inspirational figure for her, and many others, to rise higher, and just like her, Misae's only opportunity will come by the end of the war when wounded uchihas come back. Till then Misae will improve her medical skills no one would deny her recognition.

Wiping her cheeks and eyes with her sleeves, Misae opened the door and walked in. "I'm home."

Home consisted of three rooms fit for three people, and a side kitchen with a door to a small veranda underlooking a large tree in the small back yard occupied by two chairs and a table.

"It's such a warm day." She spoke on the way to the kitchen. "I don't think I'll be able to stop sweating."

Her mother sat silently on the veranda, watching at particularly nothing.

Misae sighet inwardly. "My hair has grown long." The woman gave no reaction. "Maybe I should cut it short."

…

At nightfall, Misae sneaked out and took the usual route past training ground 3A, straight into woods to the same clearing.

He was early this time, moonlight made his spiky hair dark blue, intimidating his futures.

Misae did not hesitate in responding to his embrace, her arms around his neck, though when he did attempt kissing her she turned away.

Madara smiled. "Still angry?"

"What do you expect?" She grumbled. "It doesn't bring satisfaction seeing you with her."

Silently, she followed him to sit on a lodge that he had cut off a branch and placed it comfortably to the side and now, seven months later, Madara was still worth sneaking out for.

"Not to worry."

His voice cut through her memory's.

Confusion must be visible on her face, because he smiled.

"In two days we'll head out on a mission."

"We?"

"If Runai succeeds, she will no longer go along with my team."

She'll have her own to lead just as she wanted.

Misae's pupils dilated; no more Runai stealing time with him, or finding them in combat.

Misae will have Madara all to herself and she wouldn't have to wonder every second of the day of what he was doing with the other girl.

Excited about her stress free future, she almost embraced him again, then remembered if she kissed him, the meaning behind why she hadn't done it earlier were futile.

"Not enough to change your mood?"

Her lips pursed and she turned her head away. "I'll believe it when I see it."

As she expected, he laughed; he had countless times considered her angry expression a cute sighet.

_Oh right_, _the black feather_, she gave it back to him to use it for next time. "Last time, I almost got caught on the way home." A guard noticed her presence hiding behind a corner and insisted on showing herself, Misae immediately ran home. Luckily for her, he was new in patrolling and was much younger and inexperienced to catch her.

Madara continued studying the feather.

"If words gets out about this, my reputation will ruin." Since she was a lower rank, her virtue was all that mattered.

This time, he exhaled long through his nose. "It won't happen."

When she looked down, unable to put her worries aside. "You wouldn't know that."

"Stop worrying." He then cupped her cold hands, succeeding for her attention on him. "I know no one would dare shaming you because I won't let them… I'll kill them all."

That's when she burst out laughing. _Kill them all, _he is indeed stronger than most uchihas and she'd seen and heard those who challenged him had all lost, but still killing a fellow uchiha were unforgivable by death sentence. "Are you willing to dishonour yourself by killing clan members?"

_Laughable. _

* * *

Madara woke up before sunrise and was ready to train with a fellow Uchiha that could put up a long fight otherwise he'd have to train with his younger brothers as he'd promised them many times before.

As the visible outline of some uchihas on their way to shift with other guards, the stronghold were not awake yet, meaning training grounds would be less occupied and free of use to any range as well in ninjutsu.

Ground 1B was not occupied by someone exceeding his expectation, yawning again for over tenth times he proceeded to another training ground, in search of someone older with years of experience.

… someone like Ciroyo Uchiha.

Inhaling the chilly morning air, Madara changed his course to a hill, the lake was a bit far away but would be worth it if the elder Uchiha was there.

Ciroyo, uchihas second in command, rarely held back in training, followed by aggressive ninjutsu, every spare with him left Madara aching.

The young Uchiha turned to gaze up when the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon and cast a light hue over the stronghold and three seconds later a rustle heard behind him and his vision fast flashed as he was knocked down to the ground.

Cursing himself, Madara lifted his upper body off the grassy ground to glimpse back and spit some words.

Curly black hair rolled up to reveal a familiar face as she rubbed her sore nose, Madara blinked out of his surprise and the wrinkle between his brows returned.

"Runai… get of-"

His attempt to turn around as well as his words were all cut short by her pushing him down as she leaned over to his ear.

"Madara… guess what?"

_That can't be good._

"Father was called for an emergency meeting."

"How do you know?"

"Hm? … we were interrupted during our training session." Head cocked to one side. "Didn't you notice him coming this way?"

She jumped off of him and watched him expectantly.

Madara quietly dust himself off, apprehensive to reveal he was not aware of his surroundings to sense her father rushing by.

Her eyes expanded twice its size. "He must have masked his chakra!"

"Seemingly crucial to not raise suspicions." Madara agreed with her conclusion.

She dragged him with her by the hands. "Let's go."

* * *

Fortunately the headquarters were vacant of uchihas judgmental eyes, a rare occasion for them to proceed freely as they slipped through the window into the uchiha leaders office, and she immediately pressed her ear against the thin paper wall separating them from the counselors in the other room.

Tapping her ears twice and pointing to the wall as she mouthed _do you hear?_

Madara shook his head.

_Curse these emergencies _that happened from time to time that forced them into situations like this. An important piece of information to speak soundlessly off… and they were missing all of it.

Runai turned to the desk and gazed over the opened scrolls in hopes of finding interesting facts to provide some satisfaction to her curiosity.

"What are you doing?" She whispered harshly.

"No ones there." He lifted his other hand.

Not convinced and refusing to get caught, the young girl walked carefully towards the open window.

With a little force, Madara slid the wall open and her steps came to a halt.

Dark haired men equal to their sharp glaring eyes ready to scorn her and punish Madara for not knowing his place, again.

Nothing of that sort this time.

True to his words, the cushions around the table were empty and only two candles were lit.

Confused, she blurted harshly. "There is no one here."

Unbeckoned to her, Madara rolled his eyes.

She turned to Madara. "We saw the guard standing outside this room."

"Quiet." He hissed. "I still sense him standing outside."

"I don't understand. Are they meeting someplace else that we don't know of."

Mind wandered off to find theories as her eyes drifted to the candles. Perhaps they already had a meeting.

Arms crossed and a hard face with wrinkled eyebrows indicated Madara was also deep in thoughts, though in the next instant his arms dropped and he faced the door.

"Hide."

Experience taught her to never question when he gives an urgent demand, as Madara blocked the daylights out by sliding the wall closed, Runai rapidly went to the usual shelves next to the paper wall corner and jumped behind it and in the next instant Madara was standing behind her.

"Your father is coming… along with the Uchiha leader."

Bewildered, she decided the questions could wait and instead moved some scrolls and files aside to have a glimpse over the empty table and the door beyond, along with Madara looking over her shoulder as he inhaled deeply.

The advisors consisted of six elders, two of them were out with the warfare, and four closer counselors to the leader - only her father was ordered to remain behind.

They all stood around the table and bowed, mumbling a _welcome home. _

Dry blood covered some of the armoured metal plates as well with face and hair, parts of clothes were ripped by sharp weapons… Hideyo uchihas appearance was a sight of battle that recently invaded the heart of Uchiha stronghold. The young counselor he brought home with him was no different.

Unsurprisingly, Uchito- sama spoke first. "Supposed this campaign to have ended three months ago."

"A miscalculation on our part." The armoured counselor spoke.

"We're outnumbered by the enemy." Hideyo defended.

"I don't see you limping about."

Madara immediately covered her lips before the laugh escaped her, then glared disapprovingly.

_Sorry! _

Despite the leader making all decisions concerning the clan, the elders were of equal power, though not one person in this room had the same influence as Uchito- sama- Hideyo's granduncle.

"... what's the emergency?"

To no conciliation for Runai and Madara, Hideyo laid out some scrolls for all to see.

"Royalty's of Nagatomo are receiving death threats for a few months now and they ask for our help to find the origin of it to eliminate it."

Uchito dropped the papers down with a smack, a wrinkle between his brows that made Runais hands itch to get hold of the scrolls, he said "Send Madara's squad."

"His teammates are all scattered out on other missions." Her father answered. "Also, he has another mission tomorrow."

When everyone around the table waited for more information, her father obliged with an unbiased tone, "He'll oversee my daughter's proficiency to lead."

Tense silence, temperature dropped ten folds as to suffocate anyone whose nose dared to flare.

Next instant…

"With a full squad?!" The armoured councillor asked.

Her father nodded.

"Preposterous…!"

"She will lead them to their deaths..."

"Securing the line of Uchiha depends on our females… they should stay inside the stronghold where it's safe!"

Runai forced out a breath she had been holding in.

"Send a squad with Madara to help Nagatomo, let someone else supervise your daughter." Uchito suggested.

"Uchito! Are you letting them go through with this?"

"I," Her father interjected. "... I trust Madara to respectfully evaluate…"

"He's easily impelled by her, she'd use this to her advantage and will manipulate him."

As again, all except her father and Hideyo, interrupted in a ridiculous quarrel.

Madara immediately defended himself. "_I'm not manipulated by you." _

"_Of course not._" She whispered back.

"Enough!" Her father's authority voice silenced Them all when he spoke again. "It's my concern to send her out, as is every father's decision with their daughters."

Why yes, it all depended on a father's decision, even so; most females were either in a squad and ended up with minor missions too embarrassing to even go through with- _like a punch to the ego_.

"You're certainly right." Uchito broke the silence. "Surely you understand it takes time for us older brains to get used to the idea."

Meaning it's uncomfortable for men to follow a woman. Ah, Runai did not look forward to everyone finding out after she succeeds.

"To clarify some misunderstanding, Hideyo and I decided on this months before the campaign had started."

Nice, no one will accuse him of abusing his position of power, and the Uchiha leader confirmed by nodding.

"Madara's presence requires at-"

Hideyo interrupted. "It makes no difference where we send Madara… They expect a full unit of no less than five hundred men."

Shocked, she turned to Madara to find him just as disturbed, with men already out at war the Uchiha couldn't afford men to another.

Another elder broke the silence. "What does Konoha say?"

"Konoha recommended us… this is all our own decision."

"It's obvious what to do." Uchito authorized. "...The decision is to refuse."

"We'll decide on a final choice in three days."

Tense silence followed as Uchitos hard gaze was not met by Hideyo's, and a few moments later, the elder uchiha silently stood up and walked out. The others followed one by one till only her father and the leader remained behind.

"You're considering it, aren't you?"

The uchiha leader finally answered. "If I take the remaining boys here, we'll be able to win this battle with full attack and at the same time serve nagatomo."

_What about the strongholds defences? _

"How?"

"By sending fifty shinobis to Nagatomo."

"We have yet to convince him of it, and the elders too."

"Yes, mostly difficult now with Madara's absence."

_Madara is mine, _Runai only hoped her father wouldn't replace him.

"And the remaining once?"

"I'll take half of them with me back to battle. And…"

"Risking our-"

"And for remaining boys including the ones in training, send them all to us with the weapon supplies that should arrive here on the first day next month from Konoha, and we'll attack the enemy on two sides."

"You will risk leaving our home defenceless-"

"Only temporarily. We'll come back before outsiders find out."

"What about the boys? … they're young, underage." Her father almost looked pleading. "It will shake the core of Uchiha if they die."

"They won't. Our boys would just pick up the swords after we win the battle."

"The elders won't agree." The uchiha second in command stood up.

"This won't be the first time to convince them to our side." Hideyo put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll only need you by my side."

After blowing the candles out, they left the room dark and empty.

Runai reached up and with help from Madara, she managed to jump out from behind the shelves.

Complaining inwardly about how she will never understand why they liked their meetings in dark rooms, the young girl slid the wall open, and it only took a second for her eyes to adjust to the morning light. Then she turned, expecting to join Madara around the table.

Instead of finding him reading through the scrolls, he went past her, announcing. "I'll cancel tomorrow's mission."

"What!" She followed. "No, why?"

"You heard them!" He gestured back. "_He _will take everyone out to war… Onoue and Izuna," he shook his head. "I'm not leaving my brothers to face that alone."

And she certainly understood his reasons, he wanted to be there to protect his little brothers. Runai wasn't comfortable knowing Eldo would also go to war, thankfully her father and elder brother would be there to protect him.

Yet, Madara wasn't thinking rationally, he was as powerless as she was, they wouldn't allow them to war.

"The elders won't allow it."

He gave her an incredulous look. And why wouldn't he? Countless times they had witnessed her father aiding Hideyo into persuading elders to do their bidding.

Eyes widened in panic, she hurried to hold onto Madaras wrist before he dashed towards her father coming out of a building.

"You wont end up going with your brothers."

* * *

Onoue recently started training, less than two months, and lacked the ability to hit kunai to a target, he was definitely not ready for war. Although Izuna could hold his own, sending him off to battle brought discomfort to Madara.

Runai had blocked his path and instead of walking around her, he restrained himself from lashing out, Madara decided to listen to her first.

"Explain."

"Have you forgotten already? Cancelling our mission tomorrow, Hideyo would seize that opportunity to convince the elders by sending you to Nagatomo."

Come to think of it, the conversation between The leader and Ciroyo, clearly suggested to send him out to Nagatomo.

Glancing back to Runai, Madara noticed fresh burn marks around her lips. And questioning her about it did not interest him the least as he still contemplated to get his little brothers out of it.

"What do you suggest then?"

"Hope we come back in time to carry the weapon supplies to the campaign."

Weapons from Konoha that would arrive next month.

Madara gripped both of her upper arms, almost shaking her visibly. "Nothing will delay us from coming back to that. If it's necessary, I will take over the mission or If any disagreements jeopardise it, I will leave you unsupervised."

No doubt she understood that; his preeminence in every group he's undertaken were unmatchable.

Though unsettled she did say, "Understood." Then she quickly changed the subject. "Want to spare?"

Finally letting go of her, Madara turned to lead the way and cursed at the unexpected walking across the Center field to, _no doubt, _on her way to the library.

Misae looked away indignantly.

Madara huffed, silently he proceeded forward to training ground 1D they mostly occupied.

Misae tended to ignore him after seeing him with Runai, now he needed to caught her off guard somehow.

Once they were out of sight Madara said, "You go, I'll catch up."

Immediately flustered, Runais eyes expanded twice its size. "You're not going to-"

"No." He could no longer repress his furry as he needed her far away from him. "Go!"

Silently, he watched her go around the other corner and Madara took a detour to the Uchiha archive, he used chakra under his foot to jump on the roof and used an open wall there to enter the dim empty building.

He arrived faster than he expected.

Perhaps ten or fifteen minutes passed before he heard the door creak open and his senses notified him of who it is.

Loud steps searched among the bookshelves from one corner to the other.

Madara waited patiently, anger and petulance from earlier almost forgotten, perhaps because of the anticipation of surprising her.

Misae rounded to where he was hiding, he only glimpsed her wide eyes and sharp intake of breath before pulling her against a shelf and hovering over her face. Holding her hands above her head, Madara effectively prevented her from hitting him away unless she used her body, which Misae were reluctant to do especially after seeing him with Runai.

The young Uchiha pulled back an inch.

"Madara."

She managed to whisper breathlessly before his lips pressed against hers again. A touch he had craved but she'd denied him yesterday night. Now, mind curiously clouded, Madara couldn't stop himself from linking an arm around her waist. No doubt she could feel him, evident by her sudden moan.

Smirking, he moved down to her neck.

"Oh…" She swallowed. "Stop."

Sweating… he was sweating and it wasn't because of the warm season. Back to her lips, the heat intensified ten fold, forcing him to relinquish his hand over her wrist to squeeze her thin frame one last time, hoping to release her after she tried to press him away. Instead his hands slid down her back and squeezed her to control himself.

This wasn't going well!

This time, he was relieved when she shoved him off.

Out of breath, Madara stepped back, swallowed to quench the painful thirst.

"Why do I bother."

A quick glance at her told him she was in no better state than he was.

"I ask you to stay away from her yet I always find you together… when asked to stop you push it over the line." Their eyes met. "You don't listen at all"

Her distressed expressions were of a child too hard to take seriously.

"It's not funny." She defended herself.

He stepped closer but stopped when she tensed visibly. "Am I not allowed to surprise you from time to time?"

As expected, she blushed visibly.

"I'll go on a mission tomorrow and won't come back for a while." And after the mission, he'd immediately go off to war. Though she didn't need to know that.

Not caring it would anger her further, amusing him in process, Madara was about to step closer but stopped mid step at the interruption by the entrance door opening.

Furrowed brows and lips half parted, with a hand over her chest, she was frightened.

Frightened to be seen with him.

He almost rolled his eyes. Madara would never ruin her reputation. Didn't she understand that even if they were exposed, they would end up together anyway?

Madara grazed her lips for the last time, surprising her again and then he turned away.

"Promise."

He looked over his shoulder at her.

"... promise you'll help Runai succeed in the mission."

He regarded her before estimating it harmless since it was unlikely the mission would fail.

"I promise."

Then he took the same route as he came from.

* * *

**There you go.**

**Any suggestions on what to name this chapter?**

**Next chapter : _Glimpse of a tainted touch_**


End file.
